


The Doomed Family

by fleecal



Series: The Doomed Family [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I just didn't really that part very well., I'm not trying to exonerate or vilify Celine or her actions., Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Multi, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Pre-Who Killed Markiplier?, Sorry aboot that., Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: This is a story about Damien, Celine, Mark, William the DA and one other, This is what happened specifically in my universe. And may change later.[WILL BE UPDATED BASED ON "Damien"]





	The Doomed Family

Once upon a time, there was a young university professor named Gabriel Doom. Gabriel had moved to Los Angeles from France to teach theology. He was a good and kind man, but he was also a bit lonely. One evening, Gabriel met a mysterious woman. The relationship lasted one night.

Several months later, Gabriel found a beautiful baby girl on his doorstep. Turns out the mysterious woman was a Fæ (One who eats human flesh. Gabriel is very lucky.) and the baby is Gabriel's daughter. The Fæ had no interest in being a mother but that was fine for Gabriel. He named his daughter Celine Léa Doom and she was his pride and joy. Doom was an appropriate name for the child. You think your child is a little wild? Celine is a Changeling, a child born of a human and a Fæ. At least once a week Gabriel would have to get his daughter off the roof.

* * *

 

A year or two later, Gabriel met an enchanting fortune teller named Marina Liy. She was kind and smart and funny and very good with toddler Celine. And they fell in love.

Well, turns out Gabriel has a type. Supernatural ladies. Marina was a Demon, and also a powerful mage. That explains why she's so good with little Celine. The two soon married and had a son when Celine was three. They named him Damien Victoir Doom. For the record, cambion children, the offspring of demon and human, are pretty easy to care for. Then again, Gabriel had a wife and daughter to help him now. Celine loved her brother more than anything in the world.

They were a very happy family. A strange family, but happy nonetheless.

Every summer the Dooms would go to Seryphorm, the Kingdom of Demons, so Damien could interact with other demons his age and learn about his demonic heritage and culture. Marina taught her son about demonic things like how to use his powers or that baby demons have pink eyes. She also taught her daughter magic since it fascinated the girl. Always use a conduit. Better your staff explode than your hands if the spell backfires.

* * *

 

When Damien was in third grade, he had a classmate named William James Barnum. William lost his parents when he was small and lived with his aunt and uncle and his cousin, Mark Isaac Plier, who was a year younger than Celine. William was an odd child, but he was fun to be around. Mark, while calmer than his cousin, was incredibly clever and passionate. The four became fast friends.

The first time William and Mark visited the Doom household, William and Damien were in sixth grade. It was discovered just why William was such an unconventional child. He was a demon. Mark was human. Mostly. After that, the boys would visit more and more often. Marina and Gabriel became like second parents to them. Marina would help her son and William learn about demon stuff; like if a Demon’s soul is shattered, they die. Whereas Gabriel, Celine and Mark would bond over not being demonic but still involved in the supernatural world. 

When Celine was in eleventh grade, Mark in the tenth, he asked her out. Celine did not feel any romantic feelings towards her childhood friend, mind you,  [ she didn't feel romantic attraction at all ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632668) , but she did love Mark dearly. She said yes. They were on and off until Celine's graduation.

* * *

 

After they graduated high school, they all went separate ways: Celine left to travel the world and find out about her birth mother and the fair folk. 

Mark, determined to act and make a name for himself, stayed in LA but moved closer to Hollywood. 

William decided he wanted to join the military and Damien, who was falling in love with his childhood friend, decided to follow him. That was the beginning of the end. 

During WWI, Damien and William were in the same squadron. A grenade was launched into the trench. They didn't react fast enough. Many men died that day. Dami and Will were lucky. William's jaw was dislocated but other than that he was mostly unharmed. Damien, on the other hand, was not unharmed. Several of his spinal disks were damaged. He was going to need a lot of rehabilitation. 

After the grenade, Damien was given an honourable discharge. Celine came back to the states to take care of her injured brother after having learnt many things on her travels; like her mother was a human eating Fæ, but the reason she didn't have to eat humans was that she was half human herself. William remained in the military, working his way up in the world. Mark, hearing his high school sweetheart was back in town, he moved back to his childhood home, the Plier Manor, to be closer to her and reconnect. While recovering, Damien enrolled in the university Gabriel taught at, to study politics and Celine helped her mother with her fortune telling.

* * *

 

By the time William returned from the the the war in mid-1918, he was was a respected Major. Damien had regained the majority of his ability to walk (though he needed a cane at times) and was about to graduate university. He had also made a new friend, Yue Niennas, a demon who was graduating from law school. Celine had moved into the Plier Manor and she and Mark were also engaged to be wed. 

You'd think it'd be a nice reunion of friends. The gang, back together at last. 

Let's just say Celine welcomed William home a little too happily.

* * *

 

Mark and Celine were married in May of 1919 and Celine gave birth to a son the following December. A beautiful baby boy named Bimothy Maurus Doom (Celine kept her name when she got married and thought her son should have it too. Because Doom is a cool name.) Bim was the light of Celine's life and she was the light of Mark’s. And Celine's happy in her marriage, right? She loves Mark. Right?

But, something was strange about Bim. His eyes were green like his mother's, but they also looked pink sometimes? A teething baby shouldn't be able to bite the head clean off a rubber duck, right?

Oh.

Turns out Bim isn't Mark's son. He's William's. Also, because he's only a quarter human, he needs to eat human meat.

Mark is livid. One of his best friends. Going behind his back. Sleeping with his wife. Getting her pregnant.

Mark's passions become his undoing.

* * *

 

He never physically harmed anyone, but he wasn’t exactly someone you want around your one-year-old son.

Not long after the truth of Bim's parentage comes out, Celine divorces Mark, takes her baby and moves back with her parents and brother. William, exiled from the home he grew up in, throws himself wholeheartedly into his military career and ascends to Colonel. He moves in with the Dooms and ends up in a relationship with both siblings. Polyamory is common in demon culture, and gender is meaningless.

And Mark is left alone in that house. No laughing wife. No babbling baby. No boisterous cousin. No calming friend. No one. And it’s too quiet.

* * *

 

October 1922. Mark invites his friends, new and old, to his manor for a night of drinking and poker. His cousin. The newly elected mayor. His ex-wife. His new detective friend. And the district attorney. 

A game, he tells William. 

One game and all is forgiven. They're family after all.

I want you to care, cries Damien.

William does care. But he doesn't know how to process his grief.

Stop, Celine shouts.

Something isn't right.

Something isn't right. Mark did something.

No conduit. Backfired spell.

Damien tries to use his powers to save his sister. He lets her in.

Madness is stealing your best friend's wife, Abe yells.

Bang.

Yue falls.

Their soul snaps.

Damien can help. He lets them in. 

The night ends in disaster. Yue, their soul shattered, is relegated to a spirit in a mirror. Celine and Damien become one in Damien's body, both their souls fractured beyond repair. And William. Poor, sweet William. He lost everyone. He can't handle it. He can't handle it. He can't. Can't. Can't. They’re not dead, right?

This is all Mark’s fault. And vengeance will be had. 

The amalgamation and Will return to the Doom house. 

Marina can do nothing to separate her children. Not completely. But they are still there. They'll look after each other. They always have. They choose a new name. A name with power. Dominique Gabriel Liy. Marina helps her child get a job in Seryphorm. Working with the Monarch. They'll work their way up. 

Will, lost deep within his own mind. Everything was a blur.

Look at that baby. He has pink eyes. That's a nice colour.

* * *

 

Not even three years old, Bim had lost everything. Bim, who had been with his grandparents on that night in 1922, doesn’t remember his mother or father or uncle very well. Only pieces. His father’s black moustache. His mother’s laugh. His uncle’s suit. 

Bim doesn't know how he's related to Wilford or Dominique. He's just known them his entire life. They practically raised him.

He grew up in Seryphorm, with his grandparents and the two strange people. Grandpapa Gabriel (who was now a demon) always said Bim was a very special boy. Grandmama Marina made sure he had enough  _ special food _ . Bim didn't know what the special food was until he was around 13. Human flesh? Honestly, not the weirdest thing for a demon. Dominique was always there. They were the Monarch’s advisor. A relatively stoic being, but kind nonetheless. He had his own ways of showing love. Wilford was not always around, but when he was he showered Bim in love and affection. If Wilford was home, Bim was probably in Wilford’s tight embrace.

* * *

 

Bim’s school years were relatively uneventful. He got good grades and had some friends. One thing to note; even though his grandmother was a mage, Bim was very afraid of magic and stayed as far away from it as possible. Wonder why? 

After high school, Bim went to college to be a Deals Demon. He was very convincing. He graduated and quickly joined the Deals Division.

* * *

 

During WW2, a message came to the division from the monarch. If anyone is given a deal, one that would cost at least a human soul, they should let the Monarch know immediately and not seal the deal.

Bim was the first one to get such a deal.

A family, fleeing the war. The father wanted to make a deal, his soul for the protection of his family. Bim told the monarch.

That deal got Bim a  _ small _ promotion.

He was made vice-president of Crossroads before he was even 25.

The monarch said there was a second part to this promotion, that Bim would find out about in due time.

Bim later hired four brothers he knew from college. All called Jim. Nutty little imps. Imps are Demons with Fæ ancestry. One mum is a demon, the other a banshee. Loud boys. But they love Bim. Not sure why. It’s not like he’s an imp himself. But they only answer to Boss Jim (Bim for short). They kinda adopt him. Or he, them. No one is sure. They’re promoted to Managers because they’re really good at dealing with irate customers. Yes, Deals is basically a retail job.

* * *

 

Many years later, a baby girl is born. Turns out, the deal Bim helped with, instead of a soul, the payment was the next girl in his family tree. A princess is born. And the other part of Bim’s promotion? He gets to be the Princess’s tutor and advisor, much like Dominique is the Monarch’s. Bim’s family could not be more proud.

But.

The Princess disappears the day after her birth.

* * *

 

In 2012, Dominique and Wilford return to the Surface. They take to glamouring a YouTuber named Mark Fish someone? Bim can tell Dominique really doesn’t like this guy. Then why are you borrowing his face? No one understands. 

They’re working with this man who might also be a squirrel? Weird guy. Nice though. Loyal as heck.

Wilford gets Bim an internship then his own show on the surface in 2014. Hire My Ass. Great way to get Special Food. Bim is a Hongry Boy.

Bim also joins the group Dominique and Wilford and King of the Squirrels started. Ego Inc, they call it. Bim borrows Mark’s face too. Feels familiar somehow. But, even with his glamour, he still has his mother’s green eyes. Coloured contacts are great. Glasses are added too, just in case.

Doesn’t hurt that there’s a cute robot demon in the Inc when Bim joined. Doesn’t hurt at all.  ~~ This is Bimgle. Fight me . ~~

The Jims also join up to in 2017. Mostly, just to stay with their Boss Jim. And to tease his crush.

* * *

 

Nearly 22 years after she vanishes, the princess is found. A young woman with a silver tongue and a purple cloak. The Demon Shield is the Princess. And Bim is **_not prepared_**. 

He would have had time to prepare, had the princess not vanished. He learned while she grew. But now she’s 22 and needs to learn everything. This is going to be  _ interesting _ .

Aaand the Princess just left the dimension. Gods of the Multiverse. Where is her chaperone? For all intents and purposes, Bim is her chaperone. 

She eventually joins Egos Inc. Apparently, she and Dominique are old friends?? Weird kid. No sense of time. She’s a nice addition though. Smart and kind. Bim teaches her how to read Demonic in the library at the office and then she runs out to save a dimension. As you do.

She’d rather keep her royal lineage a secret though. Which is fine. Bim would rather the others not know he’s a demon who eats humans.

* * *

 

And now we’re here. Time is weird. This was the story of a family. Of history. A story of love. Bim may not know what happened to his parents or uncle. But he knows they’re not far. And Dominique says they still love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is so long. Haha. Took me all day. Feel free to ask questions. Maybe I’ll talk about KotS next time.
> 
> I originally wrote this story for a friend who has since passed away. I don't know why I felt the need to include that information.


End file.
